


High Heels and Stumbling

by livlaughplay03



Series: Lams Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton needs to get the mail but can't find his shoes, he resorts to other methods.





	

"Hey baby girl, can you go get the mail?" John called from the bedroom.

Alexander grumbled a bit, looking up from his laptop. "Why can't you do it?"

"I'm in the middle of a drawing and you're just scrolling through tumblr."

"Am not," Alexander closed out of tumblr. 

"Please? For me?" John whined.

"Fine," Alexander groaned, moving up from his spot on the couch.

Alexander waddled into the entryway and began rummaging through the closet for shoes. The only shoes he could find in the disaster of a closet were a pair of heels that Angelica had left behind after New Years. Being too lazy to look for a different pair, Alex slipped on the bright red, three inch heels.

They fit almost perfectly, spare his toes were cramped into a teeny space. Taking a deep breath, Alex took a step towards the door. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, falling onto the door. 

"Everything fine?" John asked apathetically.

"Just great," Alexander groaned.

Somehow, Alexander managed to get a yard or so out the door before he began to stumble again. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck-" was all that was said until he finally reached his mailbox. Inside it was an unfortunate display: a coupon book. 

"Five fuckimg minutes for a goddamned coupon book," Alexander breathed.

Nevertheless, he grabbed the book and spent another five minutes of tripping getting back to the door. 

Once inside, Alex heard John rushing to the top of the stairs. "What took you so-" Johns breath hitched a bit.

"I couldn't find my shoes," Alexander said. 

"Holy shit," John sighed. John rushed down the stairs and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders. "You are not giving those shoes back to Angelica."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but I saw a prompt and had to write it out.


End file.
